Oof Tale
hello,its me Vivi agaen.(from Whyyyyy trolpasta)and i will tell you another story cause why not....like the whyyyyy but more OOF UNO REVERSE. soooo i i sitted on le computa to pla some rawblo....i was playing Adopt and Raise.then a scam bot named nouunoeverse8947598347 like other bots,he said a scam siite,and stupid iwas,i closed roblo gaem i got to le site.i typed in meh rel usarnaem and paswor and gut scammed...BUT...THAT SCAM WAS SUPA DUPA TERRIBLE...when i got back to roblox from scam site my website turned into a "YOU GOT ON THE WRONG WEBSITE FOOL!"i got confused.scams cant be that bad. i was on roblox or it was le bad bad bad bad bad scam?iwas supa confusad.well,expect le weird website teme,i lost all my items,ALL MY ACCOUNT ITEMS!i was so sad i got OOFED.i tried to get creator challenge items back,but when i got le badges i didnt got le prizes.my avatar was just a chestbun character.i couldnt change it with my free items. hmmmmmmm...when i played work at a pizza place everything was glitching.that was the weirdest thing ever...i got so scared that i was still here.well i leave le server...and joined Feed Your Pets!MEH FAVORITE GAEM!.. well i was at the place where you get your first pet,BUT WHY?I WAS HAVING TOO MANY PETS AND IT RESETTED! WHY!well...i picked a Corgi....no im wrong,i picked le crab,crab rave.i just collected some things.the game was fine.i did some quests,i got some nets,but when i was trying to catch a tier 1 one with a great net(it gets catched easily)it didnt let me catch it.i was triggered. the next thing i did was checking my profile and status.i checked my profile first.in le status it was written: Yo!Have a happy summer!...Get some free robux at (SCAM SITE) No info needed!No password! Have a happy summer! UHH WHAT!?!?!?!Woah!Was my account a scam bot anymore?I think hes on meh account!THAT SCAM BOT IS TERRIBLLE!!!Hmmmm...MY games WERE DELETED!I had two games only..one of my games were on the front page and 123456 bots playing it!The other one was also a free robux game like the other one,it was on front page too! Thats the start for it guys.i will continue it. ok im back.i check my messages.i had two messages....weird.the message was from builderman where everyone receive when they sign up.the other one..ehhhh....it was like this: You pressed on le wrong link FOOL WELL.....Enjoy your account oofed!If you send contact or anything to roblox,i will ban your account,AND NO APPEAL! MUHAHHHAHAHHHAHHHAHAHAHA That was terrible!!!!!Nothing was hashtagged!I need to take revenge.But how?IT WAS MEH FAULT111.. Well...i had an idea.I created a new account and was playing on it..But it wasnt le end.THAT SCAMMER MADE LE NEW ACCOUNT WORSE!it made it not a chestbun character but a T-Series character.I SUB TO PEWDIEPIE AND PRAY TO PEWDIEPIE.AAASDASDAFADF I DIDNT PLAY FOR 9 MONTHS. After 9 months,i finally came bacc to rawblawx.my avatar was still a t series thing.i was sad so sad as hecc.i drincc some water and get bacc to roblox.But...I HAD AN IDEA!!1!!111111111!!! I CREATED SO MANY ACCOUNTS THAT LE SCAMMER DIDNT KNOW WHAT ACCOUNT TO HACK FIRST!!1!!111111!i was offline tho.... To be continued! Back.Soo yes we are at the part where i was offline.some hours after i got on roblox...all the accounts were hacked!SHE HAD AN EXPLOIT!ALL THE ACCOUNTS NOW ARE SCAM BOTS!! what a shame.i saw YT videos.i got back on roblox.i was thinking if i should send a contact or report le scammer.But yes,if i send contact..MAYBE I WILL BE SAVED! i send contact.ok.i report le scammer.ok.then...My website took a hour to load.MY ACCOUNT WAS OK!IT GOT SAVED THENKS TO RAWBLOX.thx.the scammer was banned.thanks god. i had my Feed your pets pets back!YAAAYYY!NO SCAM IN MY STATUS,NO WEIRD MESSAGES,EVERYTHING WERE FIXED! Lesson earned:Dont go to free robux sites.they are scams trying to get your account. THE END!